


Home

by Mapachi



Category: 1TEAM (Band), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV), 소년24 | BOYS24 (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Sungho is glad to be home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there ~  
> Finally dared to write aboverse so here's this little and fluffy drabble!  
> Hope you like it!

Sungho drags himself inside the apartment, being careful when closing the door behind him as to not make any noise that could disturb Rubin. Sungho had been away from the city by a whole week for a business travel and he missed his mate dearly, he has tried to make his way back home the moment his plane landed but he had been forced to attended a celebratory drinks with his coworkers being unable to leave until late into the night.

 

He had not told Rubin he would be arriving yet instead wanting to surprise him but it was too late now, around 2:40am and Rubin should be sleeping by now. Sungho leaves his carrier by the entrance and makes his way inside the dark apartment stopping by the kitchen to serve himself a glass of water before he makes his way to the master bedroom, stopping dead in his tracks when he opens the door and glances inside.

 

 

The bedside lamp in Rubin's side of the bed is turned on, the male himself is curled up in the middle of the bed, his eyes closed, dark and long lashes casting shadows on his cheekbones, his head lolled to the side resting on the long lilac pillow he is hugging close. His fluffly brown hair is sticking out in all directions, his pink heart shaped lips are parted as he breaths softly, his swollen tummy rising and falling softly bigger than the last time Sungho had seen him.

 

His heart aches when be notices his mate is wearing one of his red hoodies, how he surrounded himself with pillows, shirts and hoodies belonging to Sungho, he had clearly felt lonely enough to make this improvised nest surrounding himself with Sungho's scent.

 

Sungho goes to sit on the bed his hand reaching down to brush his fingers through the brown locks, leaning down to press a kiss against the Omega’s forehead before he noses his way down to his neck, gently scent marking the now stirring male. Rubin positively purrs at the attention moving his head unconsciously to give Sungho more access, baring his neck to his mate.

 

The alpha is unable to stop himself from pressing a kiss against the soft skin, too endeared with him and that gesture is enough to finally wake him up. The moment Rubin realizes he is not dreaming and that his mate is really sitting down next to him tears spring up in his eyes, his hands letting go of the pillow he had been hugging to instead make grabby motions at Sungho, his pink lower lip shaking as he pouts.

 

Ah, he’s emotional now.

 

Sungho crawls into Rubin's nest positioning himself behind Rubin so the younger can rest his back against his chest, his arms wrap around the omega, his hands rubbing comforting circles against the big belly making Rubin sigh happily.

 

Rubin reaches up with one of his hands to cup the back of Sungho's neck and pulls him closer, asking him silently to lean close enough for him to nuzzle his neck, breathing in deeply the comforting scent that belonged only to him, his other hand falling on top of one of Sungho's.

 

_“Welcome home,”_

 

Rubin's mumble is so soft Sungho thinks for a moment he imagined before realizing that Rubin had indeed spoken, his words making Sungho's chest flutter and a small smile grown on his thin lips.

 

_“I’m home,”_

 

He can feel how Rubin's breathing starts evening out again, feels how relaxed he is in his arms. He can feel his consciousness escape him quickly as he too falls asleep, too tired to even try to hold a conversation like he may have liked to had he arrived earlier.

 

But now all he wanted was to rest, enjoy the warmth of Rubin's body against him, breath in his sweet aroma that he had missed so much.

 

He was glad to be home.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it!  
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome!!


End file.
